


There'll Be Peace

by TheTyger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Heaven, The Impala - Freeform, character death i guess, not angsty though, the Road, very very very slightly implied Destiel and Sabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stands, staring at the Road stretched out in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There'll Be Peace

He stands, staring at the Road stretched out in front of him. It's over, for real this time.

That's okay. It's time. They're ready.

Their angels are waiting.

He slides into the driver's seat and turns on the cassette player.

_'Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done...'_

He feels his brother's long arm wrap around his shoulders. _'_

_Lay your weary head to rest, Don't you cry no more...'_

His hands tighten on the wheel.


End file.
